


Starting Over

by Kayim



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Steph.  This is just something that I think *may* have happened after the events of the final episode of season one. Of course, season two may completely disprove this ficlet!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Steph. This is just something that I think *may* have happened after the events of the final episode of season one. Of course, season two may completely disprove this ficlet!

Jax sat on the edge of his bed, twisting the ring on his finger. Everything was packed away, ready for the him to make the move from the small room in the club, back into his own house, with Abel. He looked around at the bare walls, wondering when his life had changed so dramatically. Less than six months earlier, he knew exactly who he was and what he wanted. The club had been his only priority. Now he was a single father trapped in complex relationships with two very different women, and was the vice-president of a motorcycle club that he wasn't even sure he wanted to be a part of anymore.

He held the familiar burnt papers on his lap and ran his fingers across his father's name on the front cover. What would John Teller have said about everything that was happening? Jax hated that he couldn't even answer that question. All he had left of him were the words contained in the manuscript. Words that had been all but hidden from the world. Words that contained his hopes and his dreams for Samcro, but gave Jax no clues as to what he should do next.

John had put his faith, and his life, in the hands of the club. And now he was dead and almost forgotten. Was that all Jax had to look forward to?

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, he picked up his gear, giving the room one last look to make sure he hadn't left anything important behind. Opie, still dressed in his clothes from the funeral, opened the door and wordlessly took the bag from Jax. With his brother by his side, Jax walked away from the club for the last time.


End file.
